Cops and Breadbots
“'Cops and Breadbots'” is an episode of the Breadwinners. Characters * Roni * Buhdeuce * Zoona * SwaySway * Factory Robots Summary “''It's a space chase set to jug band music, as Cops Roni and Zoona try to stop Bad Bots B2D2 and SWAY3PO from turning the galaxy’s robots bad!”'' Plot Roni and Zoona are outside wearing police officer caps. They introduce themselves as Officer Roni and Sergeant Zoona, space police officers. The two cops sing “Can't Stop the Cops” as they explain how policemen are. They then mention that they are searching for two evil robots who are currently planning to take over the universe. They run off. Pondgea transforms into outer space. Sergeant Zoona and Officer Roni begin searching for the robots. Meanwhile, SWAY3PO and B2D2 (SwaySway and Buhdeuce), two evil robots who plan to take over the universe by programming all good robots to do bad rather than the opposing side, land and exit their ship. They check each other's switches located on their backs to make sure they are in the 'bad' position. They sing “Bad Bots” as they describe their robotic features. The two Bad Bots discuss how they will get into the robot factory without getting caught by the space police. SWAY3PO activates his mechanical arm and unscrews a vault door. Meanwhile, Zoona and Roni noticed that the key has been stolen. Knowing the bad bots did it. They set out to catch them. B2D2 obtains the key they need to get into the robot factory, but he suddenly malfunctions, repeating the word "Malfunction" repeatably and going haywire. SWAY3PO presses the reset button on his stomach, he returns back to normal and the two enter their ship. Meanwhile, the space police officers notice the bad bots are heading to the robot factory. As they give chase Roni tells the robots to stop and pull over, but SWAY3PO replies “That request does not compute.” and he pushes down on the pedal and takes off. After they come across a red light, the robot factory is up close. SwaySway orders Turbo Speed, but B2D2 malfunctions a second time causing the Botmobile to steer out of control and go off course. and SWAY3PO resets him again. But then they come across an asteroid belt. Roni and Zoona have no choice but to chase through the asteroids Zoona and Roni begin singing “Steer, Baby, Steer” as they try to catch the evil robots as they steer through the asteroid belt. The robots dodge asteroids and the space police still keep track of where the robots are going. Suddenly, the Botmobile gets broken and crash lands in a nearby moon. With B2D2 and SWAY3PO heartbroken with no ship, the Police arrive to arrest them. Seeing their police ship, the robots get an idea and use their wheels to get into the Police Spaceship. Zoona and Roni hang onto the vehicle's back. The robots reach the factory and land. The robots congratulate themselves while the cops find them. The bad bots use rocket boosters to quickly get to the door. Roni gets an idea and use a magnet to attract the key, but B2D2 extends his arm and gets it back. While activating the door, the robots then rush inside. The cops get in at the last minute and try to hunt them down. The robots sing their own version of “Can't Stop the Cops”, in which they replace “cops” with “bots.” The police officers sing their version once again. When B2D2 and SWAY3PO reach the Robot Room, Officer Roni holds up her badge and attempts to cuff them, but the bots activate their springs and move out of the way, and Roni unintentionally cuffs Sergeant Zoona instead. Taking advantage of the mistake, SWAY3PO extends his mechanical arm, grabbing Zoona's handcuffs and cuffs her to a nearby pole. He declares that all of the galaxy's robots will be turned bad when they flip the switches. He orders B2D2 to begin flipping the switches, but he starts to malfunction again. Zoona and Roni notice the good and bad switch on B2D2's back, and Roni gets an idea to flip the switch. She can't reach it because of B2D2 going haywire non-stop, so she pulls out her magnet, pulls B2D2 towards her, and flips his switch. B2D2 turns good and starts singing “I Feel Good”. Still cuffed to the pole, the cops smile at him and join in the song, much to SWAY3PO's horror. During the song, SWAY3PO makes several attempts to turn B2D2's switch bad again, but doesn’t succeed. SWAY3PO gives up and decides to reprogram all the robots himself. B2D2 then uncuffs Sergeant Zoona and Officer Roni and they thank him while they plan to handcuff SWAY3PO. He attempts to escape, but he malfunctions as well. Zoona demands Roni to cuff him, but she says that she has a better idea. She turns SWAY3PO good as she flips his switch, who then sings his own version of “I Feel Good” with B2D2. Roni's stomach rumbles. She invites the cast over for pizza at their house. The rest accept Roni's offer as the factory transforms back into the backyard. The Breadwinners and The Pizzawinners sing the end song and enter the Pizzawinners house. Zoona and Roni open the previously closed door and shout “Can't stop the cops!” Roles * Roni as Officer Roni * Buhdeuce as B2D2 * Zoona as Sergeant Zoona * SwaySway as SWAY3PO Songs * Can't Stop the Cops * Bad Bots * Steer, Baby, Steer * I Feel Good Category:Season 3